


Grapes of Logic

by SanoSSagara



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multi, grapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanoSSagara/pseuds/SanoSSagara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>K/S/M fluffy ficlet; established relationship, grapes, and familiar teasing. A prompt from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grapes of Logic

It was just after Gamma shift, on one of those rare days when all three of them were able to sign off at the same time. The tired trio slunk back to Jim's room; the Captain's quarters being the only room large enough to house three grown men.

"Two grown men and a child in a sex god's body," McCoy would grumble, but it was as it was.

As they settled into their evening rituals of medical journal reviewing, chess games, and general lethargy, the ship itself seemed to relax around them. Kirk stood, some time after McCoy had slipped into the shower, "God-damn it Jim, sometimes I want to be clean after I get out of the shower. Amuse yourself pestering Spock for once!"

He paused in front of the replicator, making small noises in the back of his throat too low for anyone but a Vulcan to hear, and too loud for Spock to ignore them.  
Finally, Kirk selected an option, and returned to his sprawl against Spock's side with a bowl of grapes gripped in his hands.

"Hey, Spock, watch this!" Kirk tosses a grape in the air, mouth open. Spock stifled a snort of amusement when the fruity projectile bounced off of Kirk's nose and disappeared beneath the bed.

"Wait, wait, one more try!" Another grape goes airborne, but this time it lands neatly in Jim's open mouth. As his captain crows happily to himself, Spock sighs and pretends to ignore the illogical human, even if each subsequently caught grape is still noticed.

Finally, Jim gives up his needling of Spock, rising with a pout and stalking away to the adjoining sitting room to retrieve something.

Spock looks at the door, listening to Jim root around for it, then hesitantly picks up a green grape. He peers at it, then lobs it toward his mouth.

Emerald green flushes up his neck when the soft plop of the grape against his forehead is drowned out by Leonard's guffaw.

Turning, Spock sees his irascible doctor leaning against the bathroom doorway, hair wet and tousled, skin still damn, and brilliant, unforgiving, unforgetting grin firmly in place.


End file.
